


A Distraction?

by Iamama23



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamama23/pseuds/Iamama23
Summary: This is what could have happened after Cassandra leaves the Hawke estate with Leliana.





	A Distraction?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short work but it was written for a friend for a fanfic gift exchange.

I glanced back to the Hawke Estate, an uneasy feeling settling deep in my stomach. I had been warned that he was a charmer but I hadn't listened. I had a mission and wouldn't be swayed. Hawke needed to be found and *that* man had the information I needed.

During our 'conversation', there had been a few times I had caught him off guard, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. I don't think he expected me to call him on his bullshit either. But I do appreciate that he didn't try to fool me. At least not EVERY time he opened his mouth. By the end...I'm not sure if it was his tale of the Champion that had me feeling flushed or if it was his voice.

I had just turned back to continue on my journey, resigned to the fact that Hawke was as lost to the cause as the Warden was, when I heard the door open behind me. Ignoring it, I moved forward to rejoin Leliana and the rest of my men. The voice at my back stopped me, "Seeker Cassandra!" I turned to see Varric leaning against the door jamb, his crossbow propped on his shoulder. Instead of answering him, I merely raised an eyebrow. I don't even think my voice would have worked anyways.

Not that it mattered when he continued on, "I think I shall join you in your search. Hawke is my best friend after all. And who better to search for the missing 'Champion' than the loveable dwarf who knows everyone?" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Very well dwarf, you may come along. But one wrong move and I'll kick your rear all the way back here to Kirkwall." He simply laughed at me. The sound caused flutters in my stomach. Unwelcome flutters. "Besides I'm sure the Divine would like to hear your story as well."

Varric bowed, coming back up with a smirk. It was though he could see right through me. The same way I could him. I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.


End file.
